Melaney
by Catherine B. Austin
Summary: Basiclly the same story, but with a few twists. If your a fan, there is a very good chance that you may like the story. By the way, my spell checker wasn't working when i wrote this so... sorry. :


Melaney

A long time ago there was a young girl. Her father was a knight and her mother a lady. When she was born, her father held her in his arms and stood by the window. When she laughed as the sun touched her roisy cheeks, her father knew the perfect name for his little girl. "Melaney," he said to his wife. "For her laugh is like a beautiful melody." Her mother smiled from where she lay on the bed. Her brother Charles was brought into the room and introduced to his new baby sister. As her father's only daughter so far, he wanted her to grow up to be a beautiful and talented young lady. She was to be tought everything that a young woman was to know, and she did, along with the knoledge sociey viewed that only men should have. She helped her older brother train with swords, bows and arrows, and in skin fighting.

Years past and her father was off at war yet again, because the kingdom was threatened, yet again. Her mother watched from the balcony from her room as her children trianed in the art of martial arts. Sir John, their father, had had a master of the arts brought to the house to help his children learn the arts. The master knew that having Melaney train with Charles, would motavate him to be better that a girl, which he was, but Melaney was very close to him talent wise. From the balcony, their mother, Lady Andrea could see all of the land that her and her husband shared. She saw her beautiful children and could see the hills that seperated the estate from the road to town. Being a knight, her husband needed to be as close to the king as he could get, while also staying in the country where his family would be safe.

One day, while they were training a soldier came to the house. He went straight past the children training and went right to the great hall to see Lady Andrea. From the second they saw the soldier they knew something was wrong. They ran to the house as fast as they could and when they walked into the great hall they saw their mother in tears sitting in one on the many chairs that lined the hall. Both children ran to their mother.

"What's wrong?" asked Melaney.

"Has something happened?" asked Charles.

"My dears, your father…." She paused to wipe the tears that continued to flow from her eyes. "Your father is not going to be coming back." The children knew that their father being a knight and fighting in battle in all, knew that this might have happened. But just because they knew there was a risk, does not mean that they were not hit hard by the news. Melaney ran from the hall and to the great garden behind the house. "Charles, go after your sister," said Lady Andrea.

"But what about you mother?" asked Charles.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure that she's alright." Charles nodded and then ran after his sister. He found her crouched behind one of the large bushes in the garden.

"Mel?" called out Charles. When he heard sniffles he turned and found his sister. Her breeches were dirty from the trainging and from sitting on the ground. "Mel, its going to be okay." He bent down and pulled his little sister into a hug. "I thought you had grown out of this spot? An eight year old should not be doing this."

"Well, this is where Papa and I would play hide and seek. He knew where I was but still played along. I was hoping he would find me again and tell me that this is all a dream," said Melaney.

Her brother sighed and he hugged his sister.

Five years later, the girl that was hinding behind the statue had grown up and so had her brother. Now at age eighteen, he was eligable to be recruited for the army. Since their father's death he did not have as much time to train with Melaney, he was now helping his mother running the estate. Melaney was now taking lady lessons, and had a maid that followed her around. The maid completely disagreed with her training with the master, but she was not going to stop training at all. She was coming back from training when there was a soldier standing in the great hall once again. He was talking to Charles. "Charles, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about it," he said kindly. "Go upstairs and change. Could you tell mother that I need to see her?"

"Of course Charles," said Melaney as she accended the stairs. She knocked on her mother's door.

"Come in," her mother replied from within. So she came in. Her mother looked at her and sighed. "Melaney, when are you going to stop all of this. You need to be a propper lady."

"I know," said Melaney looking down at her feet. "Um, Mother, Charles wants to see you and there's a soldier here taking to him." Her mother got up. She tried to hide the fear that was growing inside of her, but Melaney could see right through her mother's act that nothing was wrong. She left the room and so did Melaney. When she walked into her room, her maid forced her to wash and change. When she was, she went back down stairs to find her brother and mother in a heated conversation. "What's going on?" asked Melaney from the stairs. Her mother and brother looked at each other.

Her brother walked over to her at the base of the stairs and took her hands in his. He took a deep breath before he begain. "As you know, I am now eighteen and therefore eligible to fight in the army for the king."

"There's a war and you now have to go and fight in it," said Melaney. Her brother nodded his head and looked down at her. Next thing he knew, her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Be safe Charles, and come back to us. Please." Her brother hugged her with as much force as she did him.

"I promise," he whispered in her ear.

The next morning Charles left for the army. Melaney stood next to her mother as her brother rode off with the rest of the men fighting from the area. To keep her mind off from worrying about Charles, Melaney spent most of her time training with the master. It wasn't until after lunch that she had her lessons, but once they were done she was right back out side with the master training.

Weeks went by. Weeks turned into months, and months into year. It was a year later that a soldier come to the house. Melaney was training when the soldier was spotted walking up the path. Melaney raced to the house as fast as she could. She was standing in the doorway as the soldier was telling her mother what had happened. "During battle, he was injured, shot in the leg. The shot hit him pretty badly. He'll be returning soon," said the soldier.

Her mother collapsed into a chair, and Melaney raced to her side. "He'll live correct?" asked Melaney.

"Yes, that's what the doctors say. He'll not be able to walk or do any of that fighting he used to. I am very sorry to be the bearrer of bad news." The soldier bowed shallowly and then left. Melaney was now kneeling in front of her mother.

"Mother, the soldier said that he'll live. He'll be home soon, and we can help him get better," said Melaney enthusiastic.

"I know. Oh Melaney, you have no idea how happy I am that I will never have to worry about you like this," said her mother as she pulled her into a hug. She hugged her mother back with reasurance.

The days leading up to Charles' return Melaney was working more diligently on her lessons and less on her training. She knew that is what what her mother wanted. Days later, Charles returned home. Four men had to carry him in on a stretcher and up to his room. Melaney brought him up a tray of food for lunch when the men had left. When she entered the room, he said, "I am sorry Mel."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a laugh. "Sit up, so you can eat." He did as she instructed and placed the tray on top his lap.

"I told you I would be safe, but I was cokey and got her hurt because of it,"he said.

"You also promised to return to us, and you did," said Melaney sitting next to him on the bed. "You're back, and soon you will be back on your feet. I talked to Master, and he said that he will work very hard with you so that you can walk again and get feeling back."

"Would that take away from your training?" he asked. "Mel, I know that has been what you've been doing while I've been away."

"I'll just have it reversed from what I've had it recently. I'll have to work more with my lessons and less with the training, but it will be worth it." She placed her hand on his and they two locked eyes. Then Melaney looked at the tray. "You had better eat. Father told me about the food given to the soldiers and you must be very hungry for actual food." She kissed his forehead and then left.

Mealney kept her promise to her brother. Master worked with him a lot to help him get his leg strength back, and Melaney focused more on her lessons, and a bit less on her training. Her brother went back to co-running the estate with his mother and soon, Melaney went to a half training half lessons life style. Years went by and soon her brother was able to walk by himself, but with a small limp.

As the years went by, Melaney transformed into a beautiful young woman. Her soft hazel hair grew in ringlets that framed her face. Her soft green eyes poped from her pale featured face. By the time she was eighteen, there were many men pining for her affections. She talked to them as thought they were her equal and some did not like that as much as others. She did not understand what these gentelmen saw. She continued her training, but had to do it in the early hours of the morning.

One of the suiters was a neighbor, Lord Edwards. "Not only is her rich, but handsome and has the estate next to yours! Melaney, that is the a very aimiable patch for all involved," said one of her friends.

"Ellen, I have never met this man, and you are already thinking that he'll propose!" she exclaimed.

"I think that it's worth thinking about." She turned to her friend. "Please don't go on and on about the king when you meet him. Men don't want a woman with a brain, they just want one that will be able to give him many heirs and will be obliging."

"Then no man in his right mind would ever want me for a wife," she replied with smile. The two laughed as they walked to the house.

"Melaney, I would like you to meet someone," said her brother. She turned to friend and smiled before walking over to her brother. "This is Lord Edwards, he has an estate next to us."

"Really?" said Melaney, pretending to sound surprised. She smiled and curtsied. "It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance, milord."

"The pleasure is all mine, milady," bowed the lord. She looked at him and smiled. He held out his arm. "Shall we?" She nodded and placed her arm in the cock of his, then the two headed to the gardin.

"So what intrests you the most milord?" Melaney asked.

"I love…I have never really thought about that before," he said with a laugh. "I have many hobbies though."

"Like…"

"I love riding," he answered. She smiled. "Does that answer please you milady?"

"I does indeed, for I am also a fan of riding. When we were younger, my brother and I would ride about the estate as though there was no end," she said, half day dreaming. Lord Endwards smiled down at her.

"So what are some of your intrests?" he asked.

"I love taking long walks in the forest. It is so serine and relaxing," Melaney responded. "I must ask. What is your position at court?"

"The king was a good friend of my father, and the queen took pitty on me when my mother died and when my father died, I took the title. After my father's death, the reationship that my family shared with the king died with my father," the lord explained.

"You and the king do not see eye to eye?" she asked.

"That is exactaly the reason. But talk of politics must bore you," said Lord Edwards.

"Oh contraire, it is quite the oposite. Since my father was and my brother now is in the army, I feel I need to know what is going on politically," Melaney said.

"I believe you are the first women I have ever met that views the topic like that," he said rather shocked.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, I do not think that it is,"he replied. She smiled up at him. When they returned to the house, Ellen and Charles smiled. This could posibly be the man that would marry her. When they returned, Ellen took Melaney to the other room to talk about what happened on the walk, while Charles and some of the other owners of the other estates talked business.

"Edwards, you look quite happy," said one of the men. "What happened?"

"I had a very nice conversation with Lady Melaney," Edwards replied back.

"God! When I had a walk with her all she could talk about was the king and the prince! It was as though I was competing against them," cried another.

"She- I should say, that we did at one time," admitted Edwards. "But we both see the king the same way."

"But what the girl says about them, no offence Charles, is absolutly proposterous!" said the first.

"Some taken," replied Charles. The man who spoke looked at him.

"But those pionts are completely legitamate!" cried Edwards.

"Are we going to speak of my sister or of business?" asked Charles finally. They nodded and began talking about what they really called the meeting for.

Days past, and Charles slightly mentioned a possible marriage occuring sometime soon. Melaney shrugged off the suggestion as she went down to the plain for her training. She was practicing her skin fighting techniques when her maid came down the path. Melaney stopped, when she saw the old women and her worried expression. "What is it?" asked Melaney.

"A soldier is here and he wants to speak with your brother," said her maid. Melaney knowing all too well what this could mean, raced up the hill and burst open the frount doors. The soldier turned to see who it was who had interrupted their meeting.

"Melaney," said her brother as she walked over to stand by his side.

"Please don't stop your conversation just because I am present," said Melaney slyly.

So the soldier casutiously continued. "As I was saying, the king has sent me to every estate and asks that one man from each help protect the kingdom from a threat."

"No," replied Melaney plainly.

"Who has made the threat?" asked Charles looking down at his sister.

"A lord, I do not remember the name," replied the soldier.

"Why are you wondering? You are not going to fight. The king can defend himself," said Melaney.

"Melaney," said Charles in a warning tone.

"Charles, you and your father are very honored, but I must say that your woman must learn to know when to keep her mouth shut."

"This _woman_ knows just when to keep her mouth shut, but this is not one of those times," replied Melaney, nearly nose to nose with the soldier. "And under this roof, you have no power."

"Melaney!" said her brother as he grabbed her by the arms and took her to the side behind one of the pillars to talk to her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Protecting you, because you will not," she replied sharply.

"What are you talking about?"

"By asking you to serve is like signing your death certificate! I will not have our mother go through that pain again," cried Melaney.

"Melaney, someone has to go," said Charles gently.

"Let me go. I am just as good a fighter as you," said Melaney.

"They would never take you seriously and that would humiliate the family. I will not have your chances of having a good marriage distroyed by that."

"Those chances would be ruined anyway if you die!"

"Melaney, I wont. Please let me handle this," said Charles. She tore away from him and raced to her room, but she paused before opening the door.

"Here you are sir. This is all the information you'll need. The troops will be assembling tomorrow morning," replied the soldier.

"Thank you," replied Charles. He looked up to where his sister's door just slamed shut and excused the soldier, and went to go tell his mother the news.

Day turned to night, and Melaney remained up in her room for the rest of the night. She laid across her bed, her eyes red from all the crying. She perked her head up as she heard her brother and mother close their doors and drift off to sleep. She had to do something to protect Charles, but she had no idea what. The conversation between her and her brother came flooding back into her head.

"_Melaney!" said her brother as he grabbed her by the arms and took her to the side behind one of the pillars to talk to her. "What do you think you are doing?"_

"_Protecting you, because you will not," she replied sharply._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_By asking you to serve is like signing your death certificate! I will not have our mother go through that pain again," cried Melaney._

"_Melaney, someone has to go," said Charles gently._

"_Let me go. I am just as good a fighter as you," said Melaney._

"_They would never take you seriously and that would humiliate the family. I will not have your chances of having a good marriage distroyed by that."_

"_Those chances would be ruined anyway if you die!"_

"_Melaney, I wont. Please let me handle this," said Charles._

She then realized what she had to do. She jumped from her bed and raced to her closet. She through on a pair of her training clothes, but before putting the shirt on, she took a wrap and wrapped in around her chest. Then she splipped into the shirt and tied the lace tight. She sat down quickly in front of her mirror and pinned her hair up to look like a man's hair. She looked at herself wondering if she could really pull this off.

She placed her sword before the stair case, then went to her brother's room. She placed a kiss on his forehead and looked down at him. She took in all she could of her brother and then left. When she walked into the stables her horse thought something was weird and look at her perplexed. She looked back at the horse and saddled him up. She monted the horse and rode down the path. When she got to the end she looked back to the quiet estate. She took in all she could for a memory, then raced off down the path.

The next morning Charles woke and began to get dressed for his travles to camp. When he stepped out into the hallway he turned and looked at Melaney's closed door. He knew she was furious with him, but she did not understand that that was his duty, he had too. He looked to the ground then went down stairs for his final good meal before he left for the fight. When he walked into the kitchen, his sister's maid, the cook and his mother were in the room talking. "Hello?" he said unsertianly.

"Hello," they all replied. Chalres walked furhter in the room and sat down for breakfast. He was eating when his master walked into the room.

"Have any of you seen Melaney?" he asked.

"Not since last night. Doesn't she have training?" asked Lady Andrea.

"She does, but she's not here. I waited for a while then thought she might not have woke," said the master.

"Maybe she's realized that all that training will not help her in life. She is a young woman. She does not need to know how to work a sword," rebuked Melaney's maid.

"She's not up yet?" asked Charles. They all turned to look at him and simaltainiously they all bulted from the room. They all ran up the stairs to Melaney's room, to find her bed made and her dressing table freshing cleaned. Seeing that that table was rarlyused, and collected dust, to see it clean meant only one thing. Charles then raced down to the stabl to find Melaney's horse gone as well. On his way back to the house he met with the rest of the party that was searching for his sister. "She's gone." All went into an uproar. Melaney's maid fainted into the arms of the master, and Lady Adrienne walked over to her son.

"Can we do anything to bring her back. She could get hurt or worse," said the Lady.

"If I expose her, then we will be destroyed and any chance of a marriage for her is lost," said Charles. He then pulled his mother into a hug. "She'll be alright. She's been trianing with me for as long as I can remember. She'll be fine." Charles said this not only to reausre his mother but also himself about his sister's safety.

After joining up with the rest of the men in her regiment, Melanie realized that she didn't have a cover. "Name." said one of the officers at the camp. Melaney paued thinking of a good one.

"Um…Matt, yes Matt," replied Melaney in her "manly" voice. The officer gave her a questionable look.

"What house are you from boy?" he asked her, or shall we say him.

"Sir John's, sir," replied Melaney. When the officerwas still very confused. Melanie further replied, "Sir Charles was unable to reply to the call due to his inury, so they called me in." Melaney smiled at the officer in a way that he just rolled his eyes and let her contiue futher into the camp. She let out a sigh of relief when she passed. She had gotten this far, she could go further. She passed by many tents already set up when she felt a tug on the back of her shirt and she was pulled into one of the tents.

"What on earth are you doing here?" asked the man who had pulled her in. He was dressed in a brown tunic with a belt around his centre and dark drown pants that went into his almost as dark boots. His messy brown hair was pulled back into a small pony tail.

"Edmund!" cried Melaney. Then she realized that she could not give her cover away to passers by. "How did you kow it was me?" she asked in a whisper.

"When you live on the same grounds a person all their lives, and happen to be one of your best friends you tend to recognize a person no matter the disguise," he replied. "And you haven't answered my question."

"Well, I couldn't let Charles sign his death cerificat by comeing, and there was no one else who could go in his place save myself," answered Melaney.

"Well, what's your cover? Why are you here and not Charles?" asked Edmund.

"Charles was unable to fight due to his injury, so they called me in to take his place," replied Melaney.

"And what relashion are you to the family?" asked Edmund, walking around her as though interrogating her.

"I am a distant cousin. They don't talk about me much. I was sent away from home when I was young to train in the Holy Land," said Melaney.

"Don't give too much if its not necisary. A good lie is one that does not need a lot of detail to help it fly," replied Edmund. Melaney nodded, then both left the tent to se up Melanie's. Edmund walked her all the way on the outskirts of the camp so that she could keep her secret easier. Once up, the two back to the centre of camp to begin the training.

"The king wants to make sure his men are prepared before he sends them into battle. Therefore, the next few days will be training. If you already know this, then you will be able to rest a bit longer each day," replied the general. "Now, your commanding officer, His royal Highnes, Prince Jackson." All the men bowed. Melaney stood dumbstrck for a second, but Edmund pulled her down before anyone noticed her.

"Try not to stick out either," he whispered.

"Sorry," replied Melaney. When they all rose, before them stood their prince. His golden hair was blowing in the wind along with his midnight blue cape. His white tunic was tied, just like Edmund's, with two belts around his centre. Once was just a belt, but the other held his sword. Then he wore matching navy pants that went into his own black boots. Everyother woman would stand there google eyed over the sight of such a man, but Melaney's hatred for him overpowered any feelings she could have had for the man. She just rolled her eyes.

"Gentlemen! We will start your training with simple tete a tete. Now partner up and draw forth your swords. The first to draw blood, is the victor. Continue like this until told to cese.

Edmund grabbe Melaney and began did as he was told. Melaney did as well, but talked to Edmund about what she tought of the exersize in her manly voice the entire time. "Till blood is drawn? Does he want to have no army behind him? By doing this there is a chance of him killing most of the men between blod loss and infection." Melany touched Edmund's chest and just poked him with the tip of her sword. She then stepped back and they began again. She saw that Edmund was weak on his left side, so she took her right foot and took Edmund's feet right out from underneith him, then placed the tip of her sword on his chest once again. She stretched out her hand to help him up, then set up once more. "There are no decent doctors or physicians of anysort around here to heal in case of an emergency. This man is-"

"Standing right behind you," said Edmund holding the hilt of her sword and pulling her close enough for him the whisper. He pushed her away from him and she turned around to face the Prince. She bowed, as she should when she saw him, and when she stood up, she placed her sword by her back to block one of Edmund's strikes, then placed one foot behind her, spun around, and by doing such, unarmed her friends and knocked him to the grownd. She smiled at her friend, and when she bent down to help him up, she heard a single applaud. When she turned aound she saw the the Prince alone was clapping at what had just happened before him.

"Very good," replied the Prince. "And where did you learn to do that?"

"My master taught me to listen tomy surroundings, my friend here is heavy on his feet and can be easily heard. I assumed that he would strike like he did by his shadow on the grownd that showed that he had risen his hands," replied Matt.

"And the spin? Where did you learn that?" asked the Prince further.

"I have a sister and she had dance lessons, and well sire….the rest is rether unnecisary to say," replied Matt.

While all the other men around them engulfed in laughter, the Prince smiled kindly. "I would like to meet that sister of yours sometime, so she could teach me that step," he replied. Melaney gave a sarcastic smile and then turned about to continue sparin with Edmund.

Once the Prince was out of ear shot, Edmund said, "That was close, and was it really necisary for te whole dance lesson thing? Now you'll be considered a girl." It wasn't until after the words came out of his mouth that he realized why Melaney was smiling so broadly.

After the men were alowed to stop sparring with each other, they were allowed to take a break for lunch. During this one of the rather larger men, walked over to Melaney and Edmund, who sat very quietly by themselves.

"So if it isn't our little dancer," replied the man. His cohortws stood behind him and laughted at the not so funny remark. Melane looked him up and down, then continued with her conversation with Edmund. While Melaney continued very confinatly, he sat with a very concerned and worried look his face. "Don't turn your back on me little miss." The man grabbed Melaney's shoulder and flung her around so that she faced him. Melaney reluctqantly stood up and faced him as though it was a boar to deal with him. When he saw this he threw a punch at Melaney's head. She dodged it, then turned around and kicked him in his gut. He stagered away holding his gut. His face grew red with anger. Melaney then threw a pnch herself, but he grabbed her hand and squeazed it. The pain was excrutianting. Melaney soon had on knee on the gownd with her arm outstretched in the man's hand. The other hand, Melaney kept in a fist at her side.

A large group had formed around the two and they cheered on the fighters. Melaney, gradually placed all of her weight onto her knee and snuck the other foot out from under her. That was when the Prince heard all the commotion and came to the frout of the group thatsurrounded them. E tried to break up the stalmate that the two had found themselves in, but to no avail. That was when Melaney's, now free, foot flew from beneath her and took the man's feet out from below him. This caught the man off guard and she was able to witch the grip on the hands. She now held his wrist, she bent it back behind him then pressed his face and body onto her table, with his face now in her plate.

"My name is not dancer," said Melaney in her manly voice. "It's Matt." That was when the Prince came over to them.

"That is enough! Release this man at once!" he ordered. Melaney released the man and backed away asthough she had done nothing wrong. Then walked back over and helped the man et up from the table. The Prince scowled at the two of them, then had the men go back to their training. Melaney was walking with Edmund when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Both Edmund and herself turned to face the owner f the hand.

"That was nice fighting back there, Matt," said the man that she had just pressed into her lunch. "My name is George, and this is my bud, Andrew and Zach." The man pointed to each man when he spoke their name. Andrew was tall and skinny, but he had some muscle. He wore, what seemed to be the uniform at the camp, a brown tunic, dak brown pants that tucked into his brown boots. Just like the Prince, he had two belts on, one to wrap around thetunic and the other to hold his sword. Everyone had the two belts. His almost blac hair was curly and boinced around his head. Zach was rather the opposite. He was shorter than them both and had dirty blond hair. He wore the uniform for the camp, but he had aded his own flare of color with a red head colar around his neack.

"Nice to meet you all," replied Mealney and Edmund.

"Where are you al from?" asked Edmund.

"The manor of Sir George," replied Andrew. "You?"

"The grownds of Sir Charles," replie Edmund. Then they all looked at Melaney.

"Um, the house of Capulet," she replied hoping none of them had bee reading the latest books. When none of them said anything, she let out a small sigh, and their conversation was finished.

The next thing that the men had to do to train was to about to be explained by the Prince. He had on his arm, an eagle. "Gentlmen, your next challenge is to retreive the sword." He placed his sword in the eagle's tongs, then allowed it to fly to the top of the pole before them. "From the top of the pole. You have until sundown to retrieve it and give it back to me."

The men groaned at the challenge before them, while Melaney stepped forward to examine the pole. She looked at the men around her then back at the pole. "What are you doing Matt?" asked George.

"This can be done, well before sunset," she replied and when the men all gaveher a questionable look she explained her plan of action for th challenge. "We make a pole, but with us. The man on top with grab the sword then claimb back down." Then men all looked at her. It was not until George stepped forward that they realized that this could actually be done. They then began to make their human pole.

"Um… who will be on top?" asked Zach.

"I think Matt. He is the smallest out of all of us after all," repleid Andrew. Edmund second the motion, and that was done. Once the pole was done, Melaney began to climb, saying words of encouragement all the way up. She stood on Zach's back and placed one foot on the actual pole.

She was about to pull the sword from the pole when the Prince emerged from his tent. "What on earth is going on here?" he asked. Once the words came out of his mouth, the human pole fell to the grownd. Melaney stepped onto the pole, and once all the men were on the grownd, she kicked off with the sword in her hands, doing a few flips in the air just for fun, and then landed right in front of the Prince himself. When she stood up, she held the sword in her hands and offered it to him. "One was to retrieve the sword, not the entire army!"

"I believe that teamwork and trustworthiness in a unit will help in battle. It will reasure the men that the others have his back. And also your majesty, you did not specif in the instructions that we could not work together to retrieve it. You just said that one had to give it to you," replied Melaney. While the men and other members of the Prince's ivate council who had emerged from the tent, Edmund shook his head and put his hand over his face.

"Just for that, sir, you will have to, _on your own, _retieve this arrow," replied the Prince. He took a bow and an arrow from the rack of weapon that were beside him, and shot an arrow up to the top of the pole. "And you have until sundown to give it to me." Then he returned to his tent with the other members of his council. The men gave a sympathetic look towards Melaney as she looked up and down at the pole once more. "And one more thing," said the Prince coming back out of his tent, "you may only use what is on your person right now." Then he went back into his tent.

Edmund walked past her and gave her a look that repremanded her and also said hwo bad he flt about all of this. She smiled then looked at what she was wearing. She took off the belt that held her sword and looked at it. She took the sword off the belt then wrapped it aound one hand, around the pole, then around her other hand. She remembered the story of the soldier from one of the master's stories. He used a simple piece of fabric and used it to hold him up as he climbed the pole. She then did the same thing. She pulled herself up onto the top of the pole, pulled up the arrow then stood up. While she was doing all of this, the men in the camp had begun to suround her. Son the Prince was standing outside his tent watching in amazement. He leaned up against the weaponry rack and smiled. Once she was standing seadily on top of the pole, Melaney jumped off and, like last time, threw in a few flips before coming down before the Prince.

"Your arrow, your majesty," replied Melaney, handing him the arrow. She then bowed and walked away towords the tent.

The next morning, they all woke to the sound of trumpits blaring. Melaney pulled on her pants and boots then ran out to see all the men running around trying to get dressed and out of their tents before they caught on fire. It was not until they all stood before the Prince's tent that they found out what was happening around them. "This is your next challange. You must now learn how to fight without your sword. This technique has been used by the enemy to attack troops," explained the Prince. "Your challenge today is learn how to use it al well as any troop of the enemy."

The men and Melaney all paired up and began to spar. The men swung punches and threw their feet at one another, but Melaney, remembering her training, artfuly took down her partner who happened to be Edmund. When the prince gave the signal, they all had to switch partners. Someone she did not know was her next partner. Melaney turned to give Edmund a reasuring smile when the man threw a punch that Melaney nearly missed. She whirled around kicking him in the face. He staggered back, holing his gaw surprised at the attack. He charged at her but she jumped up and onto his shoulders. She then pushed him in the area of a large tree, while she landed softly on the ground. He got up and began to walk over to Melaney. She turned around then sunk to the ground and took his feet from beneith him with a nice kick. When she got up she looked down at the man with a smile. She offered his hand to help him up, he took it, but then pulled her to the ground behind him. They both got up, but before they could engage once more the prince gave the signal that that match was over. The Prince stood over them with a sly grin on his face.

Melaney looked over to him, wondering what he was smirking at. He began to take off his jecket and then his vest. He indid the belt holing his sword, giving all of the articles he had just took off to his squire. Ignoring the objections of his tutor, he walked over to Melaney. "Sir, would you mind fighting me?"

Melaney, not wanting to draw attention to herself, asked, "Are you sure you want to?" The entire camp roared with laughter at her remark. She turned and looked at Edmund, wondering what she should do, when out of now where something hit the side of her face. She staggered back and Edmund was pushing to the frount of the newly formed crowd. Melaney turned and looked at the Prince with astonishment. "And I thought the princes were gentlemen."

While the crowd laughed, the Prince stalked over and was about to punch her once more, but she ducked and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and she stood up talk and proud.

The Prince had no intention on loosing to a lowly soldier in front of his troops. He tackled Melaney to the ground. He was about to punch her again when she kicked him over her head and they stod up herself. Both smiled as hey engaged once more. Punches were thrown and kicks sent both oponents sailling backwards. After a few minutes or so, the Princes held Melaney's wrists, and had her pressed up against a tree. "Where did you learn to fight like this?" he asked.

Melaney smiled, and quirking her head at an angle, kneed him swiftly "below the belt" shall we say. The Prince quickly release Melaney and slid to the ground. Melaney kneeled down next to him to reply, "That is for me to know, and you to never find out." He lookedback at her with astonishment.

"And you were fighting with such poise, then this trick? Very dirty fighting," the Prince playfully scolded.

"You wanted a fight, and that's what you got. Did you think that just because you're the Prince you would get special treatment in battle?" asked Melaney. "The enemy would do more to get to you and bring you down, and that means fighting dirty. It seems that us measly soldiers are not the only ones in need of training, your majesty." The men surounding them laughed as the Prince was helped to him feet by his adversaries.

"We wil pick up training momentarily," said the Prince. "For now, take a break. You all deserve it."

While the other men walked back to their tents, Edmund pulled Melaney aside. "What did you think you were doing?"

"He started it, you cannot blame me," said Melaney in defense. "He wanted a fight and that is what he got."

"Just remember that _Matt_ has to fight here, and _Melaney's _emotions can_not_ be brought into the afair," Edmund repremanded.

That night Melaney snuck out of camp and down to the lake. In the safety of the night, Melaney stripped down and dove in as quietly as she could. Edmund was supposed to stand waych so no one would discover her true identity. While she was bathing, the Prince happened to walk towards the lake but Edmund quickly jumped in front of her to stall as best he could. "Your majesty!" he yelled, hoping that Melaney would quickly get dressed and out of the water quickly.

"Silence man!" said the Prince in a harsh whisper. "Do you want to wake the whole camp?"

"No, forgive me your majesty," said Edmund. Melaney, who had heard Emund hid behind the huge rock that she had placed on her clothes on. She wrapped herself up. "May I enquire, why is his majesty out at such an hour?"

"I came for a cool dip. It is rather hot out is it not?" asked the Prince, walking past Edmund, and taking off his belt. Melaney slipped on her shirt over her head just as the Prince looked over at the rock.

"Who's over there?" asked the Prince.

"No one, your majesty," said Edmund, but that did not settle the Prince's curiosity. He walked over the the rock, just as Melaney put her pants on. She then looked up to see the Prince looking over at her.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" asked the Prince.

"What? A man cannot go for a dip without getting permission from his supiriors?" asked Melaney. The Prince looked at her with curiosity. She looked over at Emdund who grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled it up. The Prince turned around at him with a curious eye, while Melaney tied her shirt tighter. She laced the belt around her waist then started to walk away. "Well, I'd best be off."

"Alright," said the Prince, not completely sure he believe what Melaney had said. "Matt, wait." He caught up after Edmund and Melaney. "Could I have a word with you? In private?" Edmund turned pale white with fear, but Melaney remained calm.

"Of course, your majesty," she replied, sending a reasuring look to Edmund. She walked over to the Prince and stod next to him. "What is it that you wish to speak with me? If this is about this afternoon, I am very sorry. I should have never-"

"No, you were right," replied the Prince. "The enemy will _not _fight fair. You showed these men that we all have to be prepared for anything." While he was sauing this, he was avoiding eye contact with Melaney. She was perfectly fine with the fact, but it was not like the Prince to act out of common curtisy. He began pacing before her.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?"

"They haven't attacked yet," he replied. He turned and looked out onto the lake. Melaney was confused, and looked at him with curiosity. He closed his soft brown eyes and let out a sigh. "The last time this happened, my men were attacked during their training. Their first fight _was_ their training. I lost many in that battle. Men who had never picked up a sword in their lives tried to protect themselves from well trained missionaries."

"You're expecting the same to happen this time as well," replied Melaney. "Your majesty, if they were to attack, we would be prepared. The same will not happen with this group of men." The Prince ran his fingers through his hair, and turned his ace towards the ground. Melaney could not believe that this was the man she blamed for everything. That she hated and had slandered just days before with Lord Edwards. "Well, I'll let you have your thoughts to yourself." She walked away, but could not help but feel the Prince's eyes on her as she walked back to her tent.

The next morning started just like every other. The men and Melaney were unloading their newly delivered black powder. While Melaney was placing a barrel on the ground, and arrow shot over her head and into the tree in front of her. She turned quickly to find that others were also being hit. She dove behind the tree and drew her sword. Soon the enemey was upon them. She quickly came out from the tree to help the others. Edmund was atempting to protect the powder and defend himself. She rushed to his side, cutting down the soldiers around them. An arrow shot passed her ear and nearly hit Zach. Melaney looked up to find where the arrow came from. She scowered the tree branches for a sign of the shoter and soo found him, perched like a bird on a large branch. Melaney grabber her dagger from her boot and threw it at the man. The dager hit him square in the chest, and with a scream he fell from the tree.

Soon there was another scream. One the chanselers to the Prince was being attacked by a group of men. Melaney took a bow and some arrows and shot two of the men in the chest. She tossed the bow and arrows to Edmund, as she ran, sword drawn, staright to the others surrounding the chanseler. "What are you still doing here? Go!" she shouted at the cowering man she was defending. She spotted on the ground a shadow, and was about to turn to face him when there was a loud cry. She pushed the man she was fighing to the ground with a blow to the head then turned to see what had happened behind her. She saw one to the enemy's soldier's on the ground with the Prince standing over him, blood running down the side of his sword.

The two smiled at each other then returned to the battle before them, but it was too late. A loud horn was heard through the trees and the enemey retreated. Melaney looked over at the Prince, who in turn looked at her with the same confused face that she had. Edmund was soon at her side to usher her away from the scenes of the aftermath of war. It was a battle with casualtes on both sides, but not many from their camp, but the scene was still the same. Zach, George and Andrew were soon standing next to them. "Thanks Matt," said Zach.

"You missed the shot, I just got the man," she replied, not trying to sound like anything major happened. They all thought it was though, and the excitement of their first battle held the men in a state of bliss for the rest of the day, or that is until the chanceler talked to the Prince.

"These men barely escaped with their lives! Do you actually think that hey could fight in an actual battle?" asked the head chanceler. His stubby hite beard and fine clothing made him the feared enforcer in the camp. He paced the length of the tent in front where the Prince stood. His feable frame grwoing lanrger and smaller with every step her took.

"They are ready! They proved that today!" exclaimed the Pricne in their defense.

"The last time this happened there were catistrophic results. Are you truly going to send these…these cowards into battle?"

The Prince stood, from his voice the men could tell he was growing very angry. "These men are not cowards," he said in a low angry tone. "These _men_ showed more courage than you did out there!"

"I am not a soldier-"

"Does that mean that I should send you back to the city?" asked the Prince, forcfully. "Now leave. Your words mean nothing."

The men assembled for their evening meal. They crowded around and asked each other questions about back home. "Any women back home?" They all turned and looked at Matt.

"Uh, no. No one in preticular," said Matt. She pushed the food around her plate and looked down as she did this.

"What about that cousin of yours? Lady- Oh what"s her name?" asked Andrew.

"Melaney," replied Edmund.

"Oh right! You're friends with Charles," said Zach.

"So what does she look like?" inquired George. "Anything like what I've heard?"

"That depends on what you have heard," replied Edmund sending a sly glance towards Melaney, who had not lifter her eyes since the conversation then the Prince walked over. The conversation ended and Melaney never thought that she would ever be happy to see the Prince, was now thrilled by his appearance. They all murmered the cordial greeting, but the Prince said,

"I am interrupting. I'll just go-"

"No Your Majesty, we were just having some-some-some bonding. Talking about back home and such," said Andrew. Then the men slided over so that the Prince could sit and the conversation resumed. Melaney returned to her hatred of the Prince.

"So what were you gentlemen talking about?" asked the Prince.

"Edmund here, is close friends with Sir Charles and he was just telling us about Lady Melaney," replied George.

"Why don't you ask Matt? He's from the same family," replied the Prince while he stuffed food in his mouth. Melaney sent a glare across the table. The men all turned to her with iterested looks on their faces.

"What do you want to know?' asked Melaney relucantly.

"Is she as beautiful as they all say?"

"There are prettier girls out there," she replied.

"Is she to be maried any time son?" asked one.

"What? Do you think you have a chance?" replied another. "A lady like her and a man like you?"

"Not to my knoledge is my cousin promised to anyone, but I have been away."

"What's she like?"

"Smart, knows what she has to do and does it. She doesn't let anything stand in the way of what she needs to do. Loyal, protecting of those she loves. In other words, none of you would like her," she replied with a grin. "What is it that want in a woman anyway?"

"Some one who can cook. Who made the soup?" asked Zach.

"Matt did. Isn't it better than cook's?" said one of the men.

"She has to have a sence of humor and laugh at all my jokes," said Andrew with a grin. While the others laughed, it was Edmund's turn.

"I just want a woman who is caring, and is able to be my companion for life, and make it a happy one."

"I want someone who looks up to me and sees me as the great man that I am. Someone who worships the ground I walk on," said George. The men laughed. "What about you Your Majesty?"

"Someone who will be able to rule by my side with stregth. Someone who would use her knowledge to help the people and help me when I truly need it."

"Sounds like your lady is Lady Melaney," said Andrew. Melaney and the Prince both began to choke on what they were eating. Edmund looked over at Melaney, while the others loked at the Prince, woundering what they had said to have caused two people at the table to act like this. Melaney took a sip of her wine and quickly recovered herself.

"You know after all this time, I still have no idea who we are fighting. I know its some lord, but which lord?" she asked. The men all turned to the Prince, they had no idea either.

"Lord Johnathan Edwards," replied the Prince solemnly.

"Lord Edwards?" Melaney could not believe it. The man who she had been conversing with, talking about. The man should might have married if not for this war. The war he started. "Excuse me." She left the table and walked down to the lake. Standing on the shore, the moon's light shone down on the water, but she didn't notice the beauty of it. Edwards was her neighbor. She had left to protect her brother, to keep him from fighting. Leaving might have been the worst thing she could have done. Edwards wasmost likely taking over land, manor by manor, and Charles would not give up. He would fight to keep his lands out of a traitor's hands. She couold have sent a man to take Charles's place. She could be home protecting her family.

She had thought she had heard someone behind her, but ignored it. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the hand with her hand and twisted it behind the person's back. The man made a grunt. "Matt, its me," said the man. Melaney turned so she could see the man's face and saw it was the Prince. "Could you let go?" She did. He rubed his shoulder as she moved away and wrapped her arms around herself. "What's wrong? When you found out about Edwards, you turned pale and left?"

"He is my nieghbor," she replied, not turning to face him. She could tell that he realized what she was feeling. "I came to fight here so my brother would not have to, but perhaps I should have stayed and protected him and my family."

"Matt, you did the right thing. Your cousin is feared by every man in this kingdom for his bravery," said the Prince.

"But he's weak and can not fight! That is why I am here and not him!" she shouted. Tears strolled down her face. "I should have never left."

"Your cousin is able to take care of himself. Plus there are other people who will help him. Your cousin is not only a man of war, but of tactic. He most likely found a way to keep your land safe without even drawing any blood." The Prince walked behind her and place him hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright." She couldn't look at him. If he saw her face he would know and she could not risk it. She remained staring out onto the lake.

The next morning invintory was made. Training began and drills done. Melaney and Edmund were sparing with swords when one of the Prince's chancelers came over. "His Majesty wishes to see you in his tent." Edmund looked terrified, but Melaney was calmb. She followed the chanceler to the tent. Unpon entering she saw the Pricnce looking down at a map of the kingdom. His chanceler announced her presence and he called her over.

"Where do you think they wil go next?" the Prince asked.

"I told you, they will the shortest way to the castle. Right through there," said the chanceler.

"No," replied the Prince. "They would be seen too easily. They will most likely come this way, it may be longer, but not by much and they would not be seen easily." Both men looked over at Melaney, hoping she would side with them, but she just looked down at the map. "Well, what do you think?"

"The fastest route would be right through…Where's camp?" she asked. The Prince pointed at a point right beside the lake. Melaney's eyes grew wide as she realized their plan. "Excuse me." She left the tent with the Prince following close behind her.

"What is going on?" he kept asking her.

"How many barrels of powder do we have left?" she asked.

"Ten, why?"

"I need six of them. You will have four left over so it is not that bad."

The Prince grabbed hold of her forearm and turned her so that she faced him. "What's going on?"

"They are heading straigh for us. Not only is this one of the shortest routes to the castle, but you happen to be camped here. They will go for two brids with one.I need George, Andrew, Zach, and Edmund. Everyone else, including you, should evacuate the camp. Leave everythign as it is so that it appears as though we are all still here." The Prince nodded and did as she had instructed him. Edmund and the others came and soon were chopping partly into two of the large trees that lined the road. Melaney was placing powder on the ground of the tents, leading from where she would egnight them to the second barrel. She did the same in both of the tents. The other two barrels she placed in the space that the men had made in the tree.

"Zach, George, and Andrew, I need you to make sure the Prince is far away from here, and keep him there until I meet up with you," Melaney instructed and they ran off to try to find their Prince. She turned to Edmund who was standing next to her patiently waiting to be instructed. "You can leave if you want to. I would never order you to risk you life for one of my stupid plans."

"You do realize that I did not stay, your brother would kill me," he replied with a smile. She returned it.

"Your tree with my tent, your tent with my tree?" she said as she walked over to the tent. Soon the enemy was walking down the road. Two trees, their two trees, were across from each other and next to the trees were two tents. Melaney sat crouched behind her tent as Edmund did the same behind the tree. Sounds of the men being told by to be quiet. Once the men were between the tents and the trees, Melaney gave Edmund the signal and she sent her tent on fire as he exploded his tree.

Men shouted in pain as fire engulfed and surrounded them. Melaney and Edmud went to their next positions. Edmund's tent was up in flames in moments. Melaney lighted the fuse to her tree, just as she saw the Prince out of the corner of her eye. She lunged at him, taking him to the ground and covering his head just as the tree exploded. She popped her head up to see that it was safe to move, she pulle the Prince up and pushed him towards where the rest of the men.

"Are you crazy?! I told you what I was doing. I told you to stay very far away from this, but no. The great and wise Prince has to run _towards_ and exploding tree. Did you want toget blown up?" Melaney was furious that he would endanger himself after the plan she had formed to save him.

"Well, we're even now. I saved your life, now you saved mine," he said jokingly.

"You did not save my life, I could have handled it, but you had to interfear." She was steaming and he was laughing. "Are you hurt?" She scanned his body, and when her eyes passed his side she saw his shirt was damp with blood. "You're hurt."

He looked down at the spot she indicated. He lifted up his shirt to see what it was, but saw nothing. There was no mark on his body. He looked back at Melaney. "It's not me. Matt it's _you_," he said. Melaney looked down at her own side and placed her hand over the wound. She looked up and then all went black.

Edmund raced over to the Prince and Melaney just as she collapsed in his arms. This was not good. Edmund raced over and tok her from the Prince's arms and swooped her into his. The Prince lead Edmund to the wagon. Edmund paused. "We have to keep moving," said the Prince from where he was now in the wagon. Edmund handed Melaney's unconscious body up to him, hoping that he would not notice anything. The camp was quickly packed and the physician was in the wagon with the Prince and Edmund sitting on either side of Melaney.

The physicain lifted up her shirt to see the woud, and saw the wrap she had wound around her chest. "What's this?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Edmund. "The wound is down here, there is no reason to take that off. The physician ignored him, as as he began to unravel the wrap, he paused.

"Gentlemen could you please leave?" asked the physician. The Prince walked to the front of the wagon and sat with the driver, but Edmund did not move.

"I am not leaving," he said determinatly. The physician nodded then continued unraveling. The physician stopped then began to bandage the wound. Edmund sat next to Melaney and held her hand. She winced ocationally, but most of the time she tooked calm.

Melaney slowly opened her eyes as she sent her fingers through her hair. She realized that she could then closed her eyes tight and moaned. "What's wrong?" asked Edmund. She could hear in his voice that he was nervous.

"I gues they know," she replied as she opened her eyes. The Prince had come in just when she was openeing her eyes.

"Yes, we know," he replied. "Who are you? Are you actually a relation to the house of Sir John?"

"Yes," she replied. "Edmund, could you pass me my things?" He did. She pulled her shirt over her head.

"Who are you?" the Prince repeated. She ignored him as she pulled herlong hair out of the shirt. She stood up and put on her belts as the chanceler said,

"Who ever you are you have dishonnored your family."

"I had no choise. I had to come," said Melaney. "Do you really think that I was going to have my brother sign his death just because the monarch of our kingom cannot rule it correctly?"

"For a woman you speak with such certainty," said the Prince with a smirk. "Melaney."

"You do not know your place!" shouted the chanceler. Melaney ignored their remarks and leaned out the back of the wagon and whistled. The Prince grabbed her arm and pule her back inside.

"Has not your mother taught you not to hold a lady so?" asked Melaney sacasticlly. The Prince smiled but did not let go.

"Your family has most likely been very worried about you Lady Melaney," said the Prince.

"Lady- Your father would be ashamed of you," scolded the chanceler.

Melaney stopped. She whirled around and faced the Prince with all the anger and hatred she had been keeping boddled up for years. "And because of you and _your_ father, I would never know." Melaney saw her horse out the back of the wagon. She was about to jump out when the Prince grabbed her arm.

"I can not let you just jump out of a wagon," said the Prince.

"What Jack now that you know I'm a woman you feel the need to protect me?" said Melaney. Her horse whinnied, she looked out then back. "Go to the city. Have fun, and enjoy yourselves. You all deserve it, well…Bye!" Then she was gone.

Edmund and the Prince lunged after her but it was too late, they were only able see her ride off into the forest.

Melaney coninued to ride, but her horse looked back at her and stopped abruptly. "What?" she asked it. Melaney dismounted and pulled her horse by the riens. _"Your father would be ashamed of you." _The chanceler's words continued to repeat in her head. What if her father would have been ashamed of her? Running off to fight in her brother's place was not exactlly the most lady-like thing. What would he say if he could see her now? These questions flowed through her head along what the chanceler's voice saying his comment. She paused in her tracks as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her horse nuzzled her shoulder and then she was engulfed in sobs. After a while of cry she heard a twig break. She tied up her horse and crouched down and began to search for the source of the noise. Pushing aside a branch to a flush shrub she was able to see the clearing that the camp used to be. Standing in the center, was Lord Edwards. His men surrounded him, at least those who had survived the atack. Edwards looked around, and that is when Melaney saw the other half of his face. He must have een close to one of the blasts, for half his face was blistered with burns. She held back a gasp of horror at the sight.

"They will pay for this," growled Edwards. "They all think we're dead so they most likely headed towards the city…" Melaney did not stay to hear the rest of the plan. She had to warn the others. She grabbed her horse's reins and rode to the city.

While the men followed their prince down the newly formed asiel made for them through the crowd, they could not help but think of Matt, or who ever she was. It was because of her that they were there. "Long live the King! Long live the Prince!" shouted spectators. With more of the cheering from his people, the Prince only became sadder. Suddenly there were gasps and crys from behind them. The Prince turned around to see Melaney riding through the crowd. His heart skipped a beat and could not help but smile. Then he saw the determined look on her face, then rolled his eyes. Soon she was riding next to him.

"They're alive," she whispered.

"What! That's impossible," cried the Prince.

"Lower your voice! I saw them in forest. They're planning on coming to the city, most likely to finish what they stated." The Prince rolled his eyes then pressed forward. Melaney looked around, through the crowd, on the roof top, and that is where she saw the archer. He pulled his arrow and she followed the line and her eyes fell right on the Prince. She raced up. "Will you please listen to me," she pleaded. She looked back up at the archer just as he was about to release the arrow. Melaney lunged and tabkled the Prince to the ground. The crowd gasped, as the arrow sailed into a wooden pillar.

"So what? Two to one?" said the Prince jokingly.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked. He helped her up just as Edwards and his men were coming closer. The Prince turned to Melaney.

"You have to go."

"What just because I'm a woman?" she asked, but he did not reply, he just pushed her into the crowd. Edmund followed her. "Why did he do that? I save his life and then he just pushes me aside!" said Melaney.

"Sire," said one of Edwards' men, "I believe I saw the soldier from the woods."

"Sire," said another, "I believe I saw the Lady Melaney."

"Find them both and bring them to me," said Edwards. "So this is our great prince? Hah!" Edwards pushed the Prince to the grownd, still with a determinded look on his face, hoping beyond hope that Melaney had gotten away. "And you wonder why I felt the need to take the kingdom."

"Melaney, now that he knows your secret, the honorable man steps in," said Edmund.

"You're weak, not fit to rule a kingdom. I was thinking of the people," said Edwards looking down at the Prince, still on the grownd. He tried to get up, only to get kicked in the gut. The crowd gasped. "Like I said."

"Edmund, that's it. I'm a woman!" said Melaney. Edmund followed her as she walked towards a shop, utterly confused. She walked into a dress shop. "Hello, do you have anything that I could, perhaps, wear now?" she asked the mistress of the shop.

"Yes, I do not believe it's not much, and how will you be paying for this?" asked the mistress.

"Put it on the Prince's tab," said Melaney. The mistress looked at her uncertain, then shrugged. She took Melaney to the back to get changed. Melaney soon emerged in a simple blue gown, but he soft hazel ringlets were brushed and fell softly around her face, and her eyes wer a brighter green.

Edwards had his sword to the Prince's throat. "Since you can not sem to control the kingdom well, I will just have to take it from-" Melaney rode up and both Edwards and the Prince looked up at her in awe. Edwards walked over the her now halted horse. "Lady Melaney. I was told that you might be here" said Edwards as he helped her down from her horse.

"Well, I was here to celebrate a victory," said Melaney sarcastically, "but now I have real reason to celebrate." She smiled, then her eyes fell on the Prince who had not stopped looking up at her since her grand entrance.

"Have you met our Prince, Melaney? Lady Melaney, this is Prince Jackson," said Edwards indicating to the Prince on the grownd.

"This is the _Prince_?" she asked shocked. "Some how, this is somewhat of a dissappointment." Edwards laughed. "Now, shall we start the celebration?" Just then the King was thrown into their mists.

"Edwards," growled the King. Edwards bent down and snatched the crown right off of his head. Everyone gasped.

"I am only doing my duty to the people," said Edwards. "Your majesty, have you met Lady Melaney?"

"Sir John's Melaney?" asked the King.

"One in the same. She will, I hope, be the one sitting beside me ruling the kingdom," said Edwards putting the crown on his own head. The Prince turned white with anger, but was nothing to the King's.

"Your father would be ashamed of your actions," said the King.

"If you knew what I was doing, I am certain he would do no different from myself," replied Melaney cruelly, loking down at the monarchs in disgust.

"Now, let us just end this now," said Edwards, lifting his sword to the King and his son. Then he felt a soft hand over his.

"Darling," said Melaney, "let tonight be one of merriment. There are many young children and women, who the sight would cause such anguish, here tonight. Can you not handle the matter tomorrow?"

"I will not be-" Edwards was stopped short, by Melaney pressing her lips on his. The Prince's brown eyes flashed green. When they parted, Edwards could see the look on the Prince's face. "You are not dressed like a queen. Have some of my men take you a get something fit for your position. They will also be for your portection by the way. I do not want anyone coming after you."

"May I chose any men from the servise? If you truly wish me to be protect me, I would like the best," said Melaney. Edwards smiled and nodded his approval. She turned to the men crowded behind the Prince. "I want those four." She indicated to George, Andrew, Zach and Edmund.

"We will never serve a false king or his-" George was hit across the face.

"You will do as you are told,"said one of Edwards' men. The men relucaantly flollwed Melaney to one of the guest rooms, lead by some of Edwards' men. Once in the room Melaney asked for a platter of food be brought to the room.

"I will never serve a traitor," groweled Andrew. Melaney slaped him across the face. Then turned to the gaurds and smiled. Once they left she dove on the grownd next to Andrew and gently cupped the side of his face.

"Are you alright? I am sorry, I just had to make it believeable," said Melaney.

"What are you doing?" asked Zach.

"Since I was not allowed to stay and fight with you when Edwards arrived, I had to devise a plan of my own."

"And this is it?" asked George.

"Why do you think I asked to choose out of any of the men? I need your help. Edwards is not going to wait till tomorrow to get rid of the King and Jack. Andrew, I need you to go an find out where they are. If you are questioned, tell them that I was just checking up on them." Andrews left and returned quickly.

"Edwards has them both on the centre terrace. I walked passed and saw that there were four gaurds," said Andrew.

"Alright, follow my lead," said Melaney as the men followed her towards the terrace. Once there, she walked right up to the door.

"I am sorry You Majesty, but you cannot enter," said one of the gaurds.

"I was not going to go in!" said Melaney with a laugh. "I came here to check on you men. You have fought battles, taken a city, and have not had a good meal since joining the service. Let my men take the post, and you all go and get something to eat and some rest. It is an order." The men greatfully bowed then left. Then Melaney went into the room.

"Darling, I thought we were waiting until tomorrow," said Melaney upond entering.

"And I thought that you were putting on something more appropriate for a queen," said Edwards turning to face her and his back to the King and Prince. "Darling, I just need to take care of this bit of business then we shall celebrate." Edwards turned back to the monarchs standing before the railing.

"Oh darling! I am going to need you to step away from His Majesty," said Melaney with a sly smile on her face. Edwards froze.

"What did you say?" he said, anger consuming him slowly. Soon Melaney was at his side and her hand was over his on the hilt of the sword.

"Let them go," she whispered into his ear. Her foot slid under his, and as the men charged in, Melaney took Edwards' feet from beneith him and took the sword as well. "Get them out of here!" she shouted. Andrew got the King and were sliding down the banner that was draped down. Edwards pushed Melaney out of the way as he grabbed the Prince. He did not have to walk far though, for as soon as he pushed Melaney, the Prince was walking towards him. Both had their daggers drawn and Melaney placed the tip of her sword between them and tossed them from their hands. She gave the Prince a gentle push to the Prince in the direction of the banner, but he would not move.

"What about all that before? About the Prince being a disappointment?" asked Edwards.

"I lied," said Melaney with a grin. "I am actually quite good at it." Edwards lunged at her but the Prince punched him before he could get close enough to Melaney. Soon the two were enganged in a fist fight. Edwards grabbed the Prince by the collar and punched him in the face.

"See if that pretty little face gets any compliments after that?" asked Edwards, blood running from the side of his face. Melaney was soon at the Prince's side. She cupped the side of his face to see the damage Edwards had inflicted.

"You're one to talk," said the Prince. Edwards grabbed Melaney by the forearm and pulled her towards him.

"Kiss me," Edwards said holding her close to him.

"No!" shouted the Prince, but Edwards soon had a sword tip to his neck.

"If you don't I will kill him." Melaney shot a terrified look to the Prince.

"Melaney-"

"I promise that it will be a slow and painful death," said Edwards with an evil grin on his face. The Prince was about to intergect again, but Melaney grabbed Edwards' face and pressed her lips to his. When she heard the sword drop, she pushed herself away from him. Edwards sighed. "Look at him Melaney! Look at his face! You should have seen it when you first kissed me. My darling, you do realize that nothing I could have done, would have been as bad as what you just did."

"Jack," said Melaney rushing to his side. "You have to get out of here. On three I'll take this and you go down the banner." She grabbed the hilt of his sword. "One."

"Two," he said.

"Three," they both said, as, in once swif motion, Melaney had gotten up and had unskethed the sword and was facing off Edwards as the Prince climbed down the banner.

"NO!" shouted Edwards, but Melaney jumped in front of him. "After al that you said to me about him that day? After he did _this_ to me? How can you just let him go?!"

"He did not do that to you I did," said Melaney. "And no matter what happened, I would not betray my kingdom _or_ my King."

"How could you-"

"Do you know where I have been while you've been fight this war? I have been fighting in my brother's place in the army. It was my plan that did that to you." Sudenly everything started to click. How his men had seen both her and the soldier in the crowd. How His men could not find the soldier after she had arrived. Then the two were engaged in a sword fight. The swords were crossed and he grabbed her hilt with his other hand. She sjust smirked and kicked him. He let got of his sword and hers. She then threw down the banner to the grown. She then looked to both her sides and saw the moat flowing beneath them.

"Do you know how to swim Melaney?" asked Edwards.

"You could just come and save me though if I did happen to fall in," she replied. Their swords were locked once again. She saw over Edwards' shoulder, Edmund laying powder on the floor of terrace. She pushed him off her and spun around, taking his feet from beneath him, then took his dagger and stabed his shoulder pad then her sword in his tail coat. An arrow few and hit one of pilars. She grabbed holdand began sliding down the roap as Edmund set the fuse to the powder. She cut the roap just before the explotion and fell towards the grownd. Right before she hit the grownd, she landed right in the Prince's arms. The fire on the terrace blazing as the crowd stood in amazement and horror at the scene that had just unfolded before them. Soon the King emerged, brushing dust off of his shoulders and the chanceler rushing past him with a scolding look on his face.

"How _dare _you!" he shouted. "I supose you had not dragged your family's name in the dirt enough you had to come here and-"

"You say another word-" started the Prince, but was interrupted by the King.

"Jack," he said sternly. His son stood by his father's side. Melaney stood in front of the King and gave a deep curtsey.

"Your Majesty," she said owing her head.

"Lady Melaney," said the King. "You took your brother's place in the service, most likely causing great panic at your manor, then you come here and act like a traitor, then you drop the colors and set ablaze part of my castle! And to all this I must also add that my son and I-"

"Father please," pleaded the Prince.

"Our lives." Finished the King. He lifted up her chin so she looked up to him and she rose. " Your father would truly be proud of what you have done here. Now, I do believe that everything here is in order, perhaps you should return home. Your family will be glad to see you again." He smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you Your Majesty," she said with a smile. Her horse was broguht to her and she rode off back to her mannor.

It was a short ride, and by early morning she arrived back home. She rode up the path, just as Charles was practicing with the master. Charles saw and raced up the hill. She pulled her horse to a halt and he raced over to her and lifted her off her horse into a tight hug. "Oh God Mel! I thought I lost you!" he whispered.

"You were not going ot get rid of me that easily," she said a braod smile on her face. Lady Andrea emerged in the doorway to the mannor.

"Melaney," she whispered, nearly crying at the sight of her daughter. Melaney ran into her mother's arms and soon tears poured down her cheeks. Her mother held her back to se her and then wiped the tears from her daghter's face.


End file.
